My Love Will Follow You
by mrschuckbassx3
Summary: She didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. She told him she would stand by him through anything and she meant it. Blair Waldorf would save Chuck Bass no matter what it took. CB multi-chaptered fic. Alternate ending to 2x13. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I know I shouldn't be starting another story while I'm working on Win A Date with Nate Archibald, but this idea came to me, and I wanted to try it out. I am taking a slight break from my other story as I am having trouble keeping my inspiration for it. I will finish it--but right now I have a lot of inspiration for this new story.**

**This new story takes place as an alternate ending to 2x13 and it will be a multi-chaptered Chuck & Blair fic. I got the title from an amazing Dierks Bentley song. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue.**

**I do not own Gossip Girl.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

My Love Will Follow You

Prologue

* * *

To say the day had gone horribly so far would be an understatement. Chuck Bass would probably consider it one of the worst days of his life. After being forced out of his suite that morning by Blair and Nathanial and having to endure the forced looks of pity that everyone at the funeral service and after party had given him, all Chuck Bass wanted to do was get away. He had almost succeeded in his task as he fled the hotel and headed straight for his limo. But of course, Blair Waldorf caught up to him.

"Chuck! Stop!" he heard her call as she chased him down the sidewalk.

He stopped and slowly turned towards the brunette goddess that somehow seemed to have a complete hold on him.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "Or if you have to leave, let me come with you."

"I appreciate your concern," he bit out as he opened the door to his limo, trying again to get away. He hoped she would take the hint that he just wanted to disappear and that she would just let him do it.

"No, you don't," she retorted firmly.

Who was he kidding; this was Blair Waldorf he was talking to.

"You don't appreciate anything today. But I don't care. Whatever you're going through, I want to be there for you," she pled sincerely. Some part of him deep down wanted to let her. Part of him wanted to let his guard down and let Blair comfort him and help him to get rid of the burning that he felt in his chest, the overall pain he was experiencing throughout his entire body. But that would make him look weak. And Chuck Bass was not weak.

"We've talked about this. You are _not _my girlfriend," he spit at her in an attempt to get her to go away so he could continue on his mission.

She wasn't standing down.

"But I am me, and you are you," she reached for his hand and he for a moment allowed his hand to hold hers back. "We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything."

He was confused. He couldn't understand why someone so beautiful and so perfect would waste her time defending him. He was worthless and pathetic and even his dead father hated him.

"And why would you do that?" he asked somewhat harshly, not anywhere near prepared for her response.

"Because I love you," she stated with a strange mix of fear and confidence all in one.

His heart immediately constricted, he couldn't believe the words that he had so long wanted to hear had come out of her mouth. He knew his face was showing all sorts of emotions, and closed his eyes in an attempt to mask them.

Blair Waldorf just admitted that she loved him. Blair Waldorf loved him, Chuck Bass. He wanted nothing more but to kiss Blair and hold her and never let go. He wanted to tell her he loved her too and that he had always loved her. But the pain in his body was too strong; he couldn't bring himself to utter the words that had been true for so long. He needed to get away. But he didn't want to lose her either. Maybe if he had time to heal, he would be able to give Blair what she had just given him. And if what she said was true, she would wait for him to do so. She would come with him if he needed to leave.

So he did the only thing he could think of to do. He turned away from her and climbed into his limo, and left the door open. He wanted her to climb in and run away with him, but he couldn't ask her to do it. The ball was in her court now, all he could do was wait and hope that she would slide in next to him.

*****

Blair Waldorf couldn't believe what she had just done. She had finally admitted to Chuck Bass that she loved him. After all the games and the lies and the hurt they had gone through, she finally said the words that both of them were so afraid to say.

She knew she made the right decision in doing so. He was in pain, she could tell by looking in his eyes and the general way he carried himself. She had never seen him like this before. He was very unlike himself and it made her heart hurt. She hated to see him in such disarray and she needed to do everything in her power to help him.

So she opened her heart to him, and hoped that it would prove to him that she was there for him and that she would do anything for him.

After uttering the three most important words of her life, all she could do was wait for his reaction. She was both nervous and excited. She was afraid of what cruel thing he might throw back at her to get her to leave him alone, but she also hoped that he might show her that he felt the same way. She knew he did, and she knew he probably wouldn't be able to say it back right away, but she hoped for just some verification that he understood what she was telling him and that he would let her in.

She felt her heart stop when he turned away from her, and felt tears burn in her eyes and threaten to fall. She watched him get into the car and expected him to shut the door and have the limp drive away. But he didn't, he left the door open. She couldn't believe what was happening. He was asking her to come with him. To where, she didn't know, but that wasn't the point. He was asking her to come with him, to be there for him, to stand by him. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly climbed into the limo after him.

She slid into the seat that was all too familiar and shut the door behind her. She immediately turned her head to look at Chuck, who was looking at her with a look that consisted of shock, confusion, and…hope? He didn't say anything; he just reached his hand out into the space between them and looked into her eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and reached her hand out to join his. He squeezed hers slightly and then turned to look out the window. She squeezed his hand back and watched him as he stared out the window lost in his thoughts.

The limo had started moving and she had no idea where it was going. She knew it was probably taking them somewhere far away, but she didn't care. She was with Chuck and he was letting her in, slowly, but surely. She slowly scooted over in her seat to move closer to Chuck. She moved their entwined hands into her lap and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. He shifted slightly, as if to make her more comfortable, so she picked her head up and placed a light kiss on his cheek in appreciation. She put her head back onto his shoulder and let herself relax in the moment.

In that moment, she promised herself that she would do everything she could to help Chuck through this. She would love him and show him that she loved him. She understood his need to get away, and she would follow and support him anywhere they went. As long as they were together, as long as he let her in, nothing else mattered. She would make him better, she was sure of it.

* * *

**Okay so please let me know what you think so far and whether or not you think I should continue. Feel free to leave ideas too :)**


	2. Bring Me Along

**sorry guys, this update took longer than expected, i'm still unsure about continuing the story so pleaseee let me know what you think. **

**this isn't proofread, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

**i don't own gossip girl! enjoy!**

Chapter One: Bring Me Along

_I need you to believe that's it coming in  
like the waters moving, I want you always  
bring me along, take me anywhere_

[Bring Me Along, Pepper]

Blair realized she had dozed off on Chuck's shoulder when she felt him lightly shaking her leg in an effort to wake her up. She slowly lifted her head off Chuck's shoulder and looked around to figure out where the limo had stopped. She looked out the window and recognized the Bass jet in the distance from the many summers that the non-judging breakfast club had traveled on it together. She turned her head to look at Chuck, who still hadn't said anything since they had gotten into the limo. His eyes still looked devastated and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. She racked her brain looking for something to say, worried that she might say something to scare him off. But then again, he hadn't run when she told him she loved him. If that didn't scare him off, she wasn't sure what could. It didn't make her any less uncertain.

Chuck noticed her hesitation and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss low on her cheek, just at her jaw line. He wanted to thank her for coming with him. He couldn't say what she was probably dying to hear, he wasn't ready yet. He wanted to get away from everything, but he didn't want to be alone. And really the only person he would ever want with him was the girl sitting next to him, holding his hand.

He turned towards the door and opened it before stepping out onto the black pavement. He adjusted his disheveled suit before turning back and extending his hand to help Blair out of the car. Once they had gotten out of the car, Chuck began moving towards the airplane and he felt Blair step into stride next to him. He still couldn't believe she had come with him, that she was willing to come with him.

Blair was still somewhat apprehensive about the situation she found herself in. She was following Chuck Bass onto an airplane going to an unknown destination for an undisclosed amount of time. Her uneasiness was immediately erased when she felt Chuck's hand reach out and slip into hers as they made their way across the tarmac. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. She felt an immediate sense of calm wash over her as she realized how happy she was that she was with Chuck, the man she loved, and that was all that mattered.

When they boarded the jet, Chuck walked Blair over to the sofa and had her sit down.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly as he headed towards the cockpit.

Blair tried to relax as she waited for Chuck to return. She removed her jacket and stood up of the couch and went to explore the jet. It had changed since she had last been in it; the interior had definitely been remodeled and upgraded. The couch she had been sitting on was upholstered with white leather, as was the longer couch on the opposite wall and the two recliner chairs. There were many pillows of various shapes and sizes scattered throughout the many seats, most of which were brown or beige. Towards the front of the plane, there was a bar and a small kitchen. There was a TV that was mounted up on a wall towards the back of the plane. When she walked past the TV and into the back section of the plane, she found the bathroom as well as a door that she knew led to a bedroom. She was about to explore the bedroom further when she heard Chuck coming out of the cockpit.

He sat down silently on the longer couch and adjusted his body so that he was lying down. He was beyond exhausted, Blair could tell by the way he shut his eyes and folded his arms up above his head. She made her way over to the couch and sat down next to his chest and reached out to lightly brush the hair out of his face. She waited for him to say something, anything that would give her an idea as to what would happen next.

"The jet won't be ready to leave until the morning," he finally mumbled, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Oh…well maybe that's a good thing," Blair offered calmly.

Chuck felt his heart clench at her words. She had finally realized what a big mistake she had made following him into the limo. She didn't really want to run away with him. She was about to jump at the first opportunity to leave him.

"You don't want to come with me," he stated softly, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"What?" Blair asked genuinely confused. Where was he getting that from?

"You know what? You're right, you should go. You'll just be slowing me down anyways," he bit out, before standing up and heading towards the bar to pour himself a glass of scotch.

Blair immediately stood up and followed him after getting over the initial shock of what he was suggesting. How could he think she was going to give up on him so easily? She had told him she would stand by him through anything, and she meant it. She knew he was just playing indifferent to hurt her, but she wasn't going to let it work.

"No, Chuck. That's not what I was saying. I want to come with you. Wherever you need to go, I want to come with you," she insisted. "And I know you want me to come with you," she added when he still wasn't reacting.

Chuck closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to show how much her last statement was true. He hated being so damn vulnerable.

"Look, I'm just saying that this will give me time to maybe pack a few things. Don't you think we should maybe get some fresh clothes?" Blair continued calmly when she realized he was finally listening to her explanation.

"I suppose," Chuck said as he put down the bottle of scotch he had gotten out. "I just…I don't…" he mumbled, not able to get the words out. He cursed himself for appearing so weak, but he really didn't want to go home, even if it was just to pick up some clothes.

"What? Chuck, talk to me, tell me what's wrong," Blair pleaded as she walked up to him and grabbed at his tie that was hanging loosely around his neck. She knew nothing would ever get accomplished if he couldn't talk to her, confide in her what he was feeling. She wouldn't be able to help him heal if he didn't let her know how.

Chuck looked down into Blair's eyes and immediately felt a sense of calm. He still couldn't shake the feeling that she might change her mind and run far away from him, and he really didn't want that to happen. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her. When she was around, the pain of everything seemed somewhat less.

"I can't go back there," he admitted looking down at the floor.

Blair let out a sigh of relief, glad that they were finally getting somewhere. He was telling her how he felt.

"Of course, I understand. It's after four, I'm sure the reception is over by now. How about I call Serena and she'll help me get some of your stuff together. I'll go home, get my stuff, swing by and grab yours and meet you back here tonight. We'll be completely ready to leave first thing tomorrow," she explained her plan in great detail in hopes it would make him feel better about the fact that she would be leaving him for a couple of hours.

"And also, I should probably talk to my mother. She's getting married tonight, and I want to see her before I disappear," she added.

Chuck felt extremely uneasy at the fact that she was leaving. Even though she said she'd be back, he was still convinced she would change her mind and never come back.

Blair sensed his apprehension and lifted her hands to either side of his face, forcing him to look straight into her eyes.

"I promise Chuck, I'll be back. I'm coming with you, just let me take care of a few things first," she said as calmly and reassuringly as she possibly could.

Chuck took a deep breath and nodded his head, showing Blair he understood and accepted what she was saying.

"Can you get something for me from 1812?" he asked her calmly.

"Yeah, of course, anything," she responded as she moved her hands down to his shoulders.

"In the back of my closet, there's a safe. The combination is 7-20-67…my mother's birthday. There's a small black safety deposit box," he explained slowly.

"I'll get it," Blair reassured him as she leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek. She didn't even think to ask what might be in it. If Chuck needed it, she would get it, no matter what it was.

Blair walked back around the bar and over to the couch to get her coat. She put it on and walked towards the door of the jet before turning back to Chuck.

"I'll be right back, call me if you need anything else," she said as she turned to open the door of the jet.

She paused again before stepping out onto the staircase and debated whether or not to add something else, something important, and something true.

"I love you," she finally said not expecting any sort of response, before turning and exiting the plane. She felt the need to reiterate the fact, to give him the confidence that she was coming straight back to him.

***

On the limo ride back into the city, Blair called Serena and asked her to meet her at the Palace in an hour. She didn't go into details, just that she needed help with something. First, she needed to stop at home and pack her things, as well as face Eleanor. She wasn't completely worried at her reaction. She knew that her mother's happiness due to Cyrus would surely keep her in good spirits, making what Blair had to tell her go much more smoothly. And she knew Cyrus would understand, always the one supporting true love.

When Blair stepped out of the elevator in her penthouse, she immediately ran into her mother.

"Blair, there you are! Where have you been, you need to get into your dress!" Eleanor exclaimed as she rushed over towards holding Blair's gold dress still on the hanger.

"Actually, mother, I need to talk to you about something," Blair replied calmly while grabbing the dress.

"Blair, darling, can it wait until after the wedding, I'm kind of busy," Eleanor said rushing towards the kitchen.

"Mom, it's about the wedding. I can't go," Blair started to explain laying her dress on the kitchen counter.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Eleanor asked finally turning around to listen to her daughter.

"It's Chuck, he's hurting and he needs me, we're leaving for a while on his jet, I just wanted to come by and grab some things and let you know," Blair explained as she watched her mother's face go from confusion to shock to hurt to anger.

"You expect me to just let you run away with Charles Bass? Forget it Blair, you will stay here for the wedding. Now go get dressed," Eleanor stated firmly.

"Mother, I'm going with him. I really am sorry about missing the wedding, but this is something I need to do," Blair retorted, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I will not let you run away with Chuck Bass. I will not do it, that boy is no good for you."

"You don't know anything about him, mother!" Blair shouted, finally getting angry. "I love him, and he needs me."

"You love him?!" Eleanor shouted back, before sighing and sitting down at one of the stools in the kitchen. She put her hand up to her forehead and leaned over on her elbow.

"Well I suppose I always knew this was bound to happen," she said much more calmly.

Blair walked over to where her mother was sitting and sat in the stool next to her. "What are you talking about mom?"

"I always knew the day would come where you would be involved with Charles," she responded.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Blair darling, don't sound so surprised. That boy spent more time here than Nathaniel ever did, and he was your boyfriend!" she laughed.

Blair laughed sadly and looked down at her folded hands resting on the counter.

"You and Charles were always the best of friends, and I always knew he carried a torch for you, even when you were little," Eleanor continued.

"He needs me mom; he's really hurting right now. I know I can help him, and I can't do it unless I go with him," Blair said again.

Eleanor sighed and nodded. "It is really awful about his father. Bart wasn't my favorite person in the world, but it's always awful when a boy loses his father. Are you sure you want to do this? Charles is in a lot of pain and he may hurt you because of it, even if he doesn't mean it."

"I have to do this, I love him. I will do whatever it takes to make him better," Blair said.

"Alright, you can go. Just be careful," Eleanor said getting out of her stool and reaching out to hug Blair.

"I will mom, and I'll call you soon," Blair replied sweetly, returning the hug.

Blair got out of her chair and headed towards her room.

"Oh and mom, you look gorgeous. Have an amazing wedding," Blair called before leaving the kitchen.

***

An hour later, Blair finally arrived at the Palace after she had packed what she hoped would be enough clothes for her trip. She had no idea where they were going, so she packed some of everything, for every type of weather.

Blair made her way to Chuck's suite to pick up his request while sending a quick text to Serena letting her know she'd be up soon. She entered his suite and made his way to the closet that was now mostly empty. She found the safe he described and successfully entered the combination. Underneath several file folders and large stacks of cash, Blair found the small safety deposit box and put it straight into her bag. She could have decided to keep snooping and try and figure out what was in the box, but she hoped Chuck would tell her in time.

After leaving his suite, she got back in the elevator and made her way to the penthouse. The elevator doors opened and Blair found Serena there waiting for her.

"B, are you going to tell me now what's going on?" Serena asked with folded arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm leaving town for a while, with Chuck, and I came by to pack his clothes," Blair replied as she walked straight passed Serena and made her way to Chuck's room.

"Woah, woah, slow down B. Where's Chuck?"

"He's on his jet waiting for me, we're leaving first thing in the morning," Blair explained as she went through Chuck's drawers pulling out various items of clothing and setting them on the bed.

"And where are you going?" Serena asked in frustration.

"I don't know, S, wherever he wants to go."

"Blair, stop—just stop for a second," Serena said grabbing her by the arms. "This is crazy, B! You can't just run away with him."

"Why not, S? He's hurting and he needs me and I love him. I have to go with him," Blair said as she broke free from Serena's grasp and resumed packing.

"What if he hurts you, B? You saw how he acted at the funeral, he's not in his right mind right now."

"Exactly, and I intend to help him get back into his right mind. S, I can help him, I know I can. He feels like he's lost everything and I need to be there to show him that I'll always be there for him, that he'll always have me."

"B, I'm just worried about you."

"And I'm worried about Chuck. You should understand why I need to do this."

Serena sighed, still unsure about what her best friend was about to do. But she knew there was nothing she could say to stop her so she might as well support her.

"Alright, let me help you pack," she said sweetly, before heading to Chuck's bathroom to get his toothbrush.

"Thanks, S," Blair said softly, glad that she had someone else on her side.

***

When they finished packing, Serena helped Blair get everything into the limo.

"Okay, so please call me every few days so I know you aren't dead somewhere," Serena requested as she pulled Blair into a hug.

"Of course I will S. And don't worry, I should be back just as winter vacation is over," she assured her friend.

"Should be? Why does that worry me?" Serena asked as Blair got in the car and shut the door.

"Quit worrying, S! I'll be fine I promise. Oh and let Lily know that Chuck will be with me? I'm sure she's worrying about him too," Blair said through the open window.

"Of course. Be safe, B."

"I will, bye, S," Blair said as she shut the window and told the driver to take her back to the airport.

Blair waved Serena goodbye as the limo drove off before sitting back in her seat. She leaned her head back against the leather and took a deep breath. There was no turning back now; she was on her way to run away with Chuck Bass. She knew that the journey would be long and probably stress-filled but she was ready to face anything that came her way. She was just glad he was willing to bring her along.

**unsure about continuing, so let me know if you like it...**


	3. Hurt & Heart

**Okay, first off, I am sooo sorry for the delay of this chapter, but school has definitely been crazy and gotten in the way of my free writing time. Second, this chapter was really hard for me, because I'm not sure how I like it, but I'll let you all decide. THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS, IT REALLY IS MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING THIS.**

**I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Hurt & Heart

_Hurt and heart, only two letters apart_

_I know it's just a start, and a start is all I got_

[Hurt and Heart, Stephen Kellogg]

Chuck felt an immediate sense of panic the second Blair left the airplane. He found himself following the path she had just taken out the door. He reached the door and looked out the window in time to see Blair getting into the limo. Just before she got all the way in, she looked up and saw Chuck watching her. She smiled, probably in a last ditch effort to reassure him. He immediately felt better, but he still didn't really like the fact that she would be gone for a couple hours.

He didn't really know what to do with himself. He considered drowning out all thoughts with a bottle of scotch, but then he thought of Blair. He didn't want her to come back and find him stumbling around or passed out. The games were over between them now and he understood that. He made the choice to stop playing around and get serious with his relationship with Blair. He could have just thrown her confession of love back in her face and broken her heart again, like he had done so many times before. But he knew he would lose her for good if he did that, and he couldn't have that happen. He needed her in his life, and although he couldn't tell her he loved her just yet, he knew once he had healed, he could give Blair what she deserved. Until then, he would do his best to keep her in his life.

He walked over and sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. He was starting to actually feel hung-over from the night before and from earlier that morning when he had showed up still drunk to his father's funeral. A funeral he wouldn't have even shown up to if it wasn't for Blair. It probably would have been better if she hadn't gotten him to come. He had said some pretty horrible things to a lot of people and he winced when he thought back to their faces—especially Eric's.

He had been especially harsh to Eric. Dan he didn't really care about and Lily deserved everything he said to her, but Eric, Eric didn't deserve any of it. Eric had been one of the only people that took Chuck for who he was and never judged him, and he felt the same about Eric. He had considered him a true friend—and brother, and he hated himself for spitting something so important to him right back into Eric's face. He didn't know what he could do now, Eric probably hated his guts. Maybe in time Eric would forgive him. Maybe when he came back to New York he would talk to Eric and try and make things right—if he ever did come back to New York. He wasn't really sure what to do about anything anymore.

He was becoming antsy thinking about everything and just wanted more scotch. He needed Blair here to distract him. Knowing it would still be a few hours before she got back, Chuck turned towards the TV to turn it on, and he immediately regretted it.

"_the funeral of Bart Bass, the head of Bass Industries took place earlier this morning at…"_

"_one of the biggest deaths to rock New York City in recent years, Bart Bass's funeral…"_

"_Bass Industries' ruthless leader was finally laid to rest today after a devastating car accident…"_

The next twelve channels had similar themes so Chuck shut the TV off in frustration and laid down onto the couch. He would just take a nap until Blair got back.

He woke with a start and immediately regretted his decision to take a nap. He had a nightmare, and in it he kept imagining Blair running away from him, and now matter how fast he chased after her, he could never reach her. It made him feel extremely anxious and he looked over at his cell phone. She had already been gone an almost two hours, and he was again starting to feel uneasy and uncertain that she was coming back.

He got up off the couch and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face. He took many deep breaths as he dried his face off. He looked at himself in the mirror and was immediately disgusted. He was obviously hung-over and the large circles around his eyes showed just how exhausted he was. His clothes were all disheveled and he probably reeked of alcohol. He decided he should take a shower before Blair got back, he hated that she was seeing him so unkempt. It wasn't like him at all—he was usually so put together, always looking his best.

After a long, hot shower, Chuck got out and dried himself off, throwing on a pair of pajama pants and a plain gray t-shirt that he had found in the bedroom on the plane. He walked back out to the main cabin of the plane and looked at his phone again. He noticed he had a text from Blair.

**Leaving the Palace now, see you soon. xo-B. **

Realizing that she'd be back in a little less than an hour, Chuck decided to call and have some food delivered. It was almost 8:00 and he was sure she must be starving. She wouldn't have stopped to eat, and even though he wasn't particularly hungry, he needed to make sure she was eating.

Getting things ready for Blair's return was helping Chuck take his mind off of things. He decided to set the table and he had ordered some flowers to be delivered as well. He wanted to show her, in the only way he currently could, that he appreciated her being with him, and that he needed her to stay. He wanted to show her that it wouldn't be a mistake to stay with him. He was just hoping it would all work. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

The food and flowers finally arrived and when he had finished getting ready, he knew it would be any minute that she would get back. He sat down at the table and started shaking his leg nervously, just waiting for her to walk back through the door.

***

Blair couldn't help but feel nervous as she pulled up to the plane. It wasn't about what she was doing or where she was going, she was more worried about what would be waiting for her when she got back.

She figured Chuck would continue drinking his favorite scotch and when she got there he'd either be stumbling drunk or completely passed out, possibly covered in his own vomit. She took deep breaths and prepared herself for the worst. She had texted him to let him know she was coming, but received no response, which didn't help her uneasiness.

The limo stopped outside the plane, and Arthur, Chuck's driver, assured her that all of the bags would be brought onto the plane. Blair nodded and grabbed her purse before walking towards the waiting staircase.

She made her way up and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Blair felt her breathing stop when she walked through the doorway. The lights were dimmed low, and the main source of light was a group of candles on the dining table. She could smell the delicious food that was waiting on the table and she finally saw Chuck who was sitting at the far end of the table.

She smiled when she took in his appearance—he had obviously showered and changed. His eyes still looked extremely exhausted but they looked significantly less bloodshot. She was so shocked and amazed that Chuck had done all of this for her.

"I thought you might be hungry," Chuck said softly, breaking the silence. He motioned towards the seat in front of him, hoping she would sit down.

Blair set her bag down and walked over to where Chuck was sitting. She bent over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she breathed softly before making her way to her seat.

She sat down and noticed that her plate was filled with mushroom ravioli—her favorite. She smiled and looked up at Chuck who just seemed to be studying her calmly. She noticed that his plate was empty.

"Did you already eat?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Blair sighed. "Chuck, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything all day. You probably haven't even eaten anything all week."

"I'm not hungry," he stated again.

Blair set down her fork and walked over to Chuck's chair. She pushed him back slightly and moved his arm out of the way so she could rest comfortably on his lap. She sat herself down and looked into his eyes. He immediately closed them and let out a small groan in frustration.

"Chuck, I know you're sad. And I know you're hurting, but you need to eat. I need you to eat," she insisted before reaching over to get a piece of her ravioli. She turned back and held it in front of Chuck's mouth. "Please eat," she begged softly.

Chuck finally opened his eyes and looked down at the fork and looked back into her eyes. He could tell she wasn't going to back down from this so he sighed and ate the ravioli off the fork. Her eyes immediately brightened. He rolled his eyes and let out another exaggerated sigh, but didn't protest any longer.

They sat on the chair together until they were both filled with the delicious ravioli. Blair got up from Chuck's lap and took the empty plates to the small sink in the kitchen area. She hummed quietly to herself as she cleared off the dishes.

Chuck, not liking their lack of contact, got up and stood behind Blair, wrapping his arms around her waist. Blair stopped what she was doing and relaxed into his embrace.

"You came back," Chuck said softly into her hair.

Blair sighed and turned in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Of course I came back. I told you I would, and I did. I'm not going anywhere," Blair responded, knowing that he still needed reassurance from her. She hoped soon he would finally understand that she loved him with her entire being and that she would always be there for him.

Chuck leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, tentatively at first. When he felt her respond, he deepened the kiss, pulling her as close to him as possible. His heart was pounding in his chest; it felt so good having her in his arms again. He also couldn't deny the familiar twitch in his groin that he felt whenever he was in close proximity to her.

Blair sighed into Chuck's mouth; it felt so good to be in his arms again. As much as she wanted him to continue kissing her and to take her to the bedroom and make love to her, she knew she shouldn't. When she felt Chuck's tongue try and make its way into her mouth, she reluctantly pulled back. She knew what this always led to and she didn't think it was the time or the place.

"Chuck, I don't think this is such a good idea," she said as she tried to catch her breath. Chuck's kisses, no matter how small or quick, always left her breathless.

"What do you mean? This is a fantastic idea," Chuck growled as he leaned back in.

She pulled away again, this time completely disentangling herself from Chuck's arms.

"Chuck, you're still hung-over. And you're really upset right now with everything that happened today, and as much as I want to and I know you want to…I just really don't think it's a good idea right now."

Chuck didn't say anything in return; he just stared back at her with a look mixed with hurt, anger, confusion, fatigue.

"Look I think that we should just go to sleep. You need to rest. We can talk about this later…when you're feeling better," she said calmly, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her. It was for the best. She didn't want to sleep with him again until she knew he wasn't going to pull away from her or leave her. She needed him to be better, to have the right reasons for wanting to make love to her, other than the fact that it would take his mind off of his father's death.

Chuck closed his eyes and nodded slowly, showing his understanding. He was slightly angry that she was refusing him, but he didn't want to push her into anything that would make her run away. As much as he wanted and needed her, he would have to understand and accept her wishes.

Blair leaned back forward and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "Why don't you go on in to bed, I'll finish cleaning up here."

Chuck nodded and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before turning and making his way to the bedroom. He was beyond frustrated—Blair had forced him to eat against his will and she let him kiss her only to leave him extremely turned on, with no type of release. But as soon as his face hit the pillow on the bed, he fell into a deep slumber, immediately forgetting why he was so frustrated in the first place.

***

After cleaning up their meal, and sorting though some of the bags of clothes that Arthur had brought onto the plane, Blair changed into her pajamas, washed her face, and brushed her teeth.

She made her way into the bedroom, afraid that Chuck might still be angry with her. She opened the door to find a peacefully sleeping Chuck. She smiled as she carefully crawled into bed next to him. She lay on her side, putting both hands beneath her face and watched Chuck's sleeping form. She was so incredibly happy about the way the night had ended. She had been worried that she would find him drunk or passed out, but was pleasantly surprised to see him cleaned up and waiting for her. He even ordered them dinner. And although the evening hit a rough patch when she had stopped his advances, she knew it would all be okay in the morning. She smiled as she carefully reached out to trace the lines on his face. She knew they still had a long ways to go before Chuck got better. He was still extremely hurt and she knew that, but he had also shown her his heart. In just the small gesture of having dinner ready, he had showed her that he cared about her and wanted her there and was serious about healing. It was a start, and she was more than ready to continue on his journey to heal and recover from this horrific time in his life.

* * *

**eh, let me know what you think. i'm having a lot of trouble with it.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

First, I want to thank everyone that reads and reviews and favorites my stories—it seriously means so much to me and definitely inspires me to keep writing, especially since I am definitely not a writer. I'm new to fanfiction and it is definitely an amazing feeling getting those review e-mails.

Now to the purpose of this note, as of today I have to take an indefinite hiatus. I do not know how long it will be, it could be two weeks, it could be two months. As you might know, I am a college student and I'm right around the middle of my second semester which means midterms. And yes, spring break is soon, I **may **be able to write then, but I really am not positive. Work has been piled on recently and I've found myself falling behind. I really need to focus on finishing the year out, and catching up on everything.

So I hope you all understand why I need to take a break. I am midway through the epilogue for Win A Date With Nate Archibald, so if I do post something soon, it will be that. As for My Love Will Follow You, I promise I am coming back to it, it will just take a lot longer. I hope to be able to cut this hiatus short, but it is also very possible I won't be able to do anything until school ends at the end of April. I promise to use whatever etime I have to writing for you all!

Please stick with me through this, you guys are the best! I hope you will continue to read my stories in the future!

Sorry for the long boring note, but I appreciate you reading it.

Love always,

Alison


End file.
